Stay the Night
by RaineKitsune
Summary: Kurama finds out the real reason as to why Hiei’s been so objective to the idea of spending the night with Kurama. {KuramaxHiei}


**Summary:** Kurama finds out the real reason as to why Hiei's been so objective to the idea of spending the night with Kurama. KuramaxHiei

Yaoi-ish, established KuramaxHiei, one-shot, perverseness, OOCness...

**A/N:** This is my first real try at writing KuramaxHiei, or any boyxboy relationship, for that matter. Constructive criticism will be much appreciated. :) This story idea was actually inspired by what I apparently did while sleeping over at a friend's house on her birthday. OH! And thanks to Hyuju for being my beta for this one...and for making up the title. 'Cause I can never think of a good title, even a simple one. :)

Also, _-----_ means that there's a time lapse, while the longer lines just separate the story from the notes...

**Written:** October 4, 2004

---------------------------------------

**Stay the Night**

After the few moments that Hiei took to recover his breathe from the night's "activities" with a certain sexy redhead, he rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached out for his earlier discarded clothing. A frown crossed the aforementioned redhead's face as he watched his recently found lover take the same actions as he always had. "Why not stay tonight?" he asked, reaching out and pulling the fire demon back into his arms. He quickly threw a sheet over the two of them.

"You know I don't have the time for this," Hiei replied as he attempted to pry Kurama's arms off of him.

Kurama sighed at hearing Hiei's usual response and tightened his arms around him. "Then let's make-believe," he said, resting his chin on the shorter boy's head and closing his eyes.

Emitting a low and half-hearted growl, Hiei began to protest, once again. "Kurama, as I've told you before-"He was cut short as Kurama let out an odd –not to mention faked- snoring noise. Frowning in his frustration, Hiei whispered, "Damn fox..." and closed his ruby eyes to let sleep take him.

_-----_

Kurama smiled down at his now asleep lover. This was one of the few times that Hiei seemed completely careless and child-like. (The other times being when the fire demon was busy devouring his beloved "sweet snow", of course.)

After placing a gentle kiss on the smaller boy's forehead, the former fox demon closed his eyes, ready to allow sleep to overcome him.

"SHI-" Biting his bottom lip to suppress the rest of his sudden outburst, Kurama glared down at Hiei, only to find the little demon fast asleep. He raised an eyebrow as he sat up to rub the now-tender spot on his right shin; the very same place that Hiei's foot had just collided with in a harsh kick. "That's bound to bruise..." Kurama whispered.

A few moments passed and Kurama shrugged the violent action off as being a one-time subconscious act of vengeance. However, he soon found that his assumption was incorrect as Hiei's foot collided with the same spot on Kurama's sore shin.

"FU- ...djemonkeys..." Kurama blurted out, sitting up quickly. He glared down at his loved, only to see him sleeping soundly. His eyebrows drew together in thought as he lightly rubbed his aching shin. 'Such a sound sleeper... How had he managed to survive so long?'

When the emerald-eyed bishonen laid back down, he repositioned himself, moving his throbbing shin out of harm's way. Time slowly ticked by. After a few minutes, Kurama deemed it safe to attempt sleep once again. Closing his eyes and resting his head comfortably above Hiei's, he soon drifted off to sleep.

...Only to be reawakened by one of the most painful things that had ever happened to him. It was more painful than the wound inflicted by Hiei when he had jumped in front of Yusuke... More painful than the stomach wound he'd received thank to Genbu... Arguably more painful than all of the wounds he'd attained during the Dark Tournament _combined..._ Hiei's knee had just collided with Kurama's most private area.

The scream emitted by Kurama was so high-pitched that he doubted if any dog in a ten-kilometer radius could still hear. He rolled over and off the bed, taking with him the sheet that he'd earlier thrown over himself and Hiei.

The pain lasted for what seemed like hours...days perhaps. After he'd recovered slightly, Kurama peeked over the top of the bed to see Hiei...still sound asleep. His hands slowly reached out for the drawer in his nightstand. He grabbed the pocketknife that he kept inside and silently glared at the fire demon. Had Hiei been awake, he might've caught what seemed to be an evil glint in Kurama's eyes.

_-----_

Hiei woke up to the daylight streaming in through Kurama's bedroom window. He slowly opened his eyes and went to stretch...but quickly found out that he couldn't. His eyes widened as he moved his head to stare at his hands, which he found tied by cloth. Though he couldn't see them because of the fact that Kurama was still cuddling him, he could feel that the same cloth bound his feet.

"Fox..." Hiei growled out to his sleeping lover.

"Oh... G'morning, Hiei," Kurama said as he popped one eye open to glance at Hiei. As Kurama moved to stretch and let out a quick yawn, Hiei noted that the sheet covering them had become considerably smaller. "I have a question Hiei...about your sleeping habits..."

Hiei wrinkled his nose and glared at the redhead. He quickly bit into the fabric binding his wrists and began tearing it, only to be stopped by the fox. "Now, now, Hiei... Why not leave it be? I rather like the 'innocent and trapped' look..." Kurama said, winking at the little demon.

"Shut up, pervert," Hiei replied, doing his best to pull off a death glare while his face turned vermillion.

"Back to my question though..."

"Hn?"

"How the hell do you stay in those trees at night?"

-**END**-

---------------------------------------

**A/N:** I found that to be entertaining, though much more perverse than I had originally planned. I actually blushed while writing most of it... Anyway... As said before, constructive criticism will be very appreciated. :)


End file.
